


Enter

by crystallized



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Vechsteau [1]
Category: MindCrack
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Gen, Pre-Slash, Vechs Enters Chaos Ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallized/pseuds/crystallized
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't fall!" "Off my own base? Who do I look like, PauseUnpause?"</p>
<p>Day 1 of 30: Holding Hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enter

Pause is snoring.  
  
 _Fucking hell_ , Zisteau thinks. _That’s it. I’m out of here._  He rolls out of bed - gracefully - and grabs his pigman hoodie. It was warm when they came inside, but that doesn’t mean it’s still nice. He just has to get out of this room that’s weighing him down. Home isn’t an option right now, but there’s an entire base to explore. He passes the room where Joe and Cleo are sleeping, and can’t resist poking his head inside, though they’re probably sleeping. Zisteau lets out a soft sigh when he spots them, fast asleep and peaceful, and heads outside to the parapets they’d practically destroyed earlier.  
  
There’s not a cloud in the sky when he looks up, and when he twists around he can see the almost-full moon just starting to poke out from the other side of the base. The lamps left intact are glowing softly, and that’s how he spots the figure sitting on the wall, silhouetted against the stars. "Don't fall," he calls, and smirks when he sees the figure jump.   
  
"Off my own base? Who do I look like, PauseUnpause?" The figure doesn't turn, but the voice is welcoming enough, so Zisteau starts to make his way over, the stone cold against his feet. "Don't you fall," crows the younger man as Zisteau carefully navigates the missing pieces of floor, the crumbled edges of exploded stone further disintegrating under his feet. He doesn't _fall_ , thank you very much, jerk mapmaker, but he does come close once or twice. The other man claps politely as Zisteau touches down on the sturdy stretch of wall currently serving as his bench, and Zisteau is very proud of himself for not punching Vechs right off of it. He settles for glaring, eliciting only Vechs's laughter. "You made it through _Legendary_ , pigderp, if you couldn't make it across a base that _you_ helped destroy, well, I'd be disappointed." Zisteau just grumbles and joins the mapmaker on the wall without invitation.  
  
"Fucking jumping puzzles," he sighs under his breath, but Vechs hears, and laughs again. They sit silently for a moment, both gazing up at the sky. It is warm, still, but there's a cool breeze now that wasn't present earlier, and Zisteau is quite grateful for the jacket. Every now and then his gaze falls on Vechs, mind filled with questions, but the silence is nice. He waits for the other to break it, and eventually, he does.  
  
"So what brings you out to the jumping puzzle, then? My place not good enough for you? Miss the heat and rough stone of Legendary while laying in a nice bed so you had to go for a challenge?" There's a slight bit of mockery in the younger man's voice, but seriousness, too. It's a new side of Vechs that Zisteau doesn't think he'd mind getting to know, the serious man who looks at the stars at night.  
  
"Pause snores." Vechs lets out a bark of laughter at that, and leans forward a little bit, placing his hands on the edges of the wall. In a moment of impulse, Zisteau does the same, and rests his hand on top of the mapmaker's. Vechs turns his head and their eyes meet. Zisteau isn't sure what the other man sees in that moment, but he sees depths to the strange, tall man by his side that he'd never imagined from playing his games, from spending the talking and learning and fighting and Zisteau wants to do it again and again until he's figured out this man, his nemesis and his friend.  
  
They both turn back to the sky at the same moment, but Vechs turns his hand and wraps their fingers together, too, and Zisteau considers that a victory of its own. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [emeraldsilver](http://emeraldsilver.tumblr.com).


End file.
